pony_town_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Aimii
Personality Aimi is a cheerful Pony without many problems, she likes to help around and can't say no to anything her friends ask for. She is genuinely a funny kind of pony but only a group of her friends laugh at her weird, corny jokes. Appearance She is known for her purple skin and her dark grey to dark purple hair. She has freckles that match her eyes slightly. She has darker hoofs and her mouth/nose area. Her eyes are dark red. She mostly wears her scarf and her black cape or her orange/black hoodie. Magic She does not use magic a lot, she has a very small horn that she can barely use for any kind of magic. She uses it mostly for light and for changeling transforming. Aimi can change into a changeling but she'll have characteristics that are more pony like than changeling like. She has changeling wings that she can use for flying. Past Aimi was born on 22th March in the year 1994. As a young filly she had it hard since her parents were a changeling ( from mothers side ) and her father was a unicorn ( from fathers side ), fillys in school picked on her from time to time but it wasn't as much. She had changeling wings and a really small horn that represented something from both of her parents. When it came to magic then she wasn't the best at it, she could do simple spells like making something float or just have a light with herself when it was darker. Her childhood was overall very nice. She grew up to be a book seller even though she doesn't read as much as for example Twilight Sparkle. Pets She has never gotten a pet when she lived with her parents. They thought that she will not give attention to it so they didn't even consider giving her one until she asked for a kitten. Her kitten was called Rosie but due to her running off all the time she got lost and they never found her again. Her other pet was a rooster that she has until now. He is called Alfredo and they are very attached to each other. Her family, relatives Sellia She is Aimis birth mother, She was born to be evil just like other changelings that Chrystalis has given birth to, but she changed thanks to the power of love. Thomas was the first Canterlot pony that she has met and she knew that he was the one for her. They got to know each other in secret because changelings and ponies weren't the best thing to be together. As time went by Celestia accepted changelings and Thomas with Sellia started to live together. They moved to ponyville where they gave birth to their loving daughter Aimi. The two ( Sellia and Aimi ) are very close, and they act as if they were best friends even though they are mother and daughter. Sellias other relatives Most of her other relatives are changelings and one of them is her mother Chrystalis, when Sellia was born she showed the kingdom that she is a really good leader so her queen made her the first General of the changeling army. Later on after she met Aimis father, they got into a argument and she has never seen her mother since then. . . . . Thomas He is Aimis father, he is a normal unicorn that lived in Canterlot from the day he was born. He wasn't really interested into Sellia until she approached him and talked to him. At first it was awkward for him because of their 'no changeling' rule, but later on after they could talk freely they fell in love and moved together to Ponyville where they knew many other ponies. Their daughter was born later on, Aimi and her father are not that close as her mother and her but they do understand each other in few things. thomas and his other relatives Him and his relatives aren't as close as they used to be but they send letters to each other. His parents were very loving and they visit on christmas and other holidays. . . . . . . . Friendship, Relationship Ruby The Vampony Ruby is Aimis best friend, they share a lot of things in common and always make each other laugh. The love each other and spend a lot of time together. . . . . . . . . Other friends clawdia the tigress, checkyourself, shadow dust, mrcopra, chaos kati, teddybear, weronika, ice d.k.r., piro, methiles, muizzuddin, sebmaster SSP ---- other pictures